


Fall for you

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Jupiter (Band), Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Fall for you

Is this what we have become now? come on sweetheart I love you, you know I do so why do you treat me like your enemy. We hardly talk anymore and when we do all it is , is arguments and constant fighting. Can we ever get over this? The sound of my love's loud sobs echoed through the bathroom and my heart ached. It had been this way since we lost the baby- our baby. Hizaki somehow became pregnant and I was happy, a little surprised but happy. During those long 8 months, Hizaki and I became closer than ever. Our love became stronger, people have always said that with a baby a couple's relationship gets stronger and that was true. Our love was stronger than ever. I said 8 months because unfortunately we lost her, in the last month and ever since it had been hell. If only I had gotten here quicker then maybe we could still have had a child, we still could of had a strong relationship and I still could have had my Hizaki. Why did that have to happen to us? The sound of my sweetheart's sobs got louder and I had decided that I had to do something.

I heaved my body off the bed and I made my way to the bathroom door, where my love was sitting on the other side of. I knocked gently on the door.

" Hizaki, sweetheart open the door", I said softly. I heard my love shuffle around the bathroom before I heard the reply of:

" Fuck off Kamijo"

That was what I had heard from him quite often, it seems the grief of loosing our child has made him a little emotional. It had affected me pretty bad as well, sometimes I want to break down and cry as well but I know that I can't. I have to stay strong. I have to stay strong for my Hizaki, since we lost the baby it put a dent in his confidence. My once confident, lively, happy Hizaki has now turned into an nervous wreck. It pained me to see him like this.

" Sweetheart, please come out", I pleaded with him. " Darling, I know it hurts i'm in pain too but please don't stay mad at me." 

I heard the lock of the door slide a long and out came an rather tear stained Hizaki. I held my hand out to him which he gladly took and pulled him into an tight embrace. I stroked his brownish- blonde curls and whispered in his ear: tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear its true because a boy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find.

I kissed the top of his head and stroked my love's waist:

" I love you Hizaki, don't you ever forget that"

" I love you too Kamijo", he replied to my confession.

I led my love towards our bed and laid him down. I climbed on top of him to straddle his waist and push the long locks away from his beautiful face.

" Let's forget everything for tonight my love."


End file.
